New Villain, New Hero
by Piper-mtl
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Kim and Ron are married, and now they have to fight a new, rising evil villain, someone who just happens to be very close to them... However, they will have help from an unlikely new ally... NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**New Villain, New Hero**

**By: Piper-mtl**

**Oh yeah, before we start, and like EVERYONE must do… yes, yes, I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. Kim possible and all characters that appear in the show belong to DISNEY. **

**--Chapter 1--**

"Jonathan Stoppable!" Kim exclaimed, bursting into the TV lounge where her son lay across the floor with a bag of cookies. "I believe we agreed to no TV in the afternoons until all your homework is done!"

"Mom! You're home early!" Jon responded, sitting up straight with haste. "I thought… you weren't supposed to be back until late this evening!"

"Yes, well, it happened to be just a smaller incident than I had anticipated, and Global Justice was able to take of it themselves," she said, picking up the remote and switching the large flat-screen television off. "Now get off the floor and hit your books! I'm telling you, Jon, if your grade average doesn't improve soon, Dad and I will have to take more drastic measures with you…"

Jon simply grumbled at Kim as he head out of the lounge. "Not my fault that I never have enough time to study properly just before exams…"

* * *

"Helllloooo… everyone," Ron said cheerfully, entering the home a short while later. "How is my _favorite_ family living in this dwelling doing today?" 

"What other family do you have living here, dad?" Jon asked vacantly, turning away momentarily from his textbooks all laid out on the dining room table.

"Well, I… uh… alright, then how are you doing today, Jon?"

"Rrr… Urgh…" Jon whined expressionlessly, turning back to his books.

"Okay then…" Ron responded, finally putting down his bag and removing his jacket, throwing it over a nearby chair.

"Ron! So, how was work today for you?" Kim said, coming into the entrance hall to greet her husband with a small kiss.

"Kim! What are you doing home so soon?" he exclaimed with surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be in Europe until…"

"…Ended up being but a small nothing stitch, easily taken care of," she responded, cutting him off. "I let Global Justice finish it alone so I could be home with you this afternoon already!"

"I see why Jon is already so hard at work at the table already then," Ron said with a smile. "Anyhow, I had quite a peaceful day at work today myself! Nothing big to report, Ned sends his regards."

* * *

Around the kitchen table at suppertime, Jon just sat quietly, trying to do everything to ignore his parent's small talk, and, to a certain extent, ignore them all together, answering any question posed to him with either an uninterested grunt or with the phrase 'I don't know and I don't care.' 

"You know, you could be more pleasant at the table," Kim said as her son just rolled his eyes at her. "Tell us something interesting that happened at school today!"

"Alright…" Jon moaned. "Something interesting!" he continued with an obviously faked smile and mood of excitement. "Ok, stupid Barkin gave me another 'wonderful' white mark for being late, and I got a magnificent D minus on my biology report! How's that for being interesting?"

"Jon! That's not good!" Ron exclaimed with concern. "Honestly, you have to do better than that at school!"

"Listen honey, I know you're having some trouble at school these days, and I haven't always been home when you need me, but you need to talk with us about your problems instead of always staying quiet," Kim said. "We're your parents, and we care a lot about you…"

"I don't have any problems, mom! It's all in your head!" Jon exclaimed, standing up from the table. "Look, I'm done with supper, I'm going to my room."

Kim and Ron just sat back, looking at each other with unsure faces. "Where did we ever go so wrong with him?" Ron lamented at last, shaking his head as their son removed himself from the room.

"I know we were never like that when we were his age, Ron," Kim responded. "I'm guessing it's just normal teenage rebellion, the kind you read about in books…"

"Oh yeah, like when we were his age, we never had time for any teenage rebellion ourselves!" Ron said, his face instantly looking brighter again. "So it's normal then! Rebel away, my son!"

"RON!" Kim cried out, smacking her husband behind his head.

* * *

Jon entered his room upstairs with a humph, slamming the door behind him. "Stupid mom, stupid dad…" he mumbled to himself, sitting down at his computer. His parents were indeed the cause of all of his problems, he reflected. His mom, the 'famous' and 'illustrious' Kim Possible, crime-fighter extraordinaire, world-renowned, Time magazine's 'woman-of-the-year', the so-called solver of any problem anywhere. Wherever he went, it was always "You're Kim Possible's son! You're Kim Possible's son!" "How are you doing, Kim Possible's son?" "How's your mom?" "Thank your mom!" "Your mom is great!" 

Really, Jon utterly loathed all the attention his mom brought on. Although he knew he still loved her very much, he utterly hated what she did, the way she would still go off on missions to save the world, to stop villains, to foil evil plots. Not that it wasn't something he believed was bad, but that it did in fact often interrupt her own family life.

His dad didn't make anything better either. As the great inventor of the Naco and subtly rich shareholder who held 50 per cent +1 in Bueno Nacho stock, money was never a problem for his family. Although always having money had its advantages, he would often be teased at school as being the little rich boy who is always over-spoiled, and looked upon by many with either jealous or envious eyes. His dad's employment was also at the centre of a lot of his teasing at school as well, for as money wasn't a problem for the family and because he simply enjoyed it, Ron worked behind the counter at the local Bueno Nacho wearing a hat and apron, serving food like any other minimum-wage employee. That is, when he wasn't away from town, helping his wife save the world as her bumbling sidekick.

When he was twelve years old, Kim actually brought Jon with her on a couple of missions, hoping that he would learn the tools and ticks of the trade needed to save the world, hoping that one day, he might be able to take over for her. But from the start, Jon hated it. He hated the long travel, the jet-lag that often came with it, and most of all, the personal energy that was always required. It wasn't long that he would either quickly disappear from his mom's sight whenever her Kimmunicator sounded, or that he would always find some other excuse to get out of having to follow her.

* * *

Jon began working at his personal computer. As always, using his own computer skills, he was able to hack into different systems across the Internet, browsing around in networks and areas usually off-limits to the general public. Stealthily connecting to Wade Load's 'hero' computer network, he began going over his mom's latest mission log file, looking to see if there was any other reason she had come earlier than she had initially announced that day. 

As he began reading the classified report, a small alarm signal went off in the system, indicating an unauthorized access.

Jon sat back in surprise. He knew Wade was one of the best computer programmers around, but that he himself was so good with cyberspace systems there should have been no way his presence could have been detected in the network.

Accessing the system shell again with haste, he immediately noticed it wasn't his presence that was being detected, but that of someone else. "A… another hacker? No way…!" he exclaimed at his screen with surprise and interest. "Who ever you are, you're not very smart…" he gloated, watching the second intruder being traced with some glee. "I'll bet you don't even realize you're being traced… heh! Oh well, honor among hackers I suppose…" he said at last with pride, sending a furtive signal himself, effectively killing the trace program at the very last second and saving the unknown hacker from being discovered himself. "Now, who are you?" he continued, locking on and accessing with ease the hacker's IP. "Ohh, so you're in Middleton yourself, eh? In the town library, computer station 4… Having some fun there? Well, go home now… I was in here first!" Jon typed away at his keyboard, effectively shutting down the hacker's computer all together from a distance.

* * *

Across town at Middleton General Library, a young teenage girl sat back in shock as the computer screen she was sitting in front of suddenly went black. "What the…" she exclaimed, hitting the computer terminal's power button. The station remained dead. 

A few seconds later, all the other users at the other computer terminals in front and beside her all began complaining themselves about how their terminals were shutting down. At the library checkout desk, all the terminals around also began successively shutting down, causing the attendants in a panic to stop all book and document traffic.

"Did… I just do that?" the girl asked herself softly, looking around at all the dead computer screens around. Trying to remain discreet, she simply picked up her bag and exited the library.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**--Chapter 2--**

The following day at Middleton High, Jon just stood quietly alone by his locker in between two classes. Unlike most other students, he really wasn't sociable, and preferred spending all his free time working on the computer system he had installed inside the locker. Although he wanted little to do with his mom's past at the same school, he did like the computer-in-locker idea she would often tell him about, and had imitated her in this aspect. The only difference now was that no ten-year-old genius would ever appear on the screen.

As Jon lent all his attention to the computer screen, he was quite unaware that someone nearby was discretely watching him.

"Hey Liz! What's up, sister?" the secret observer's best friend said, noticing her standing around a corner.

"Him, Sarah," Liz responded quietly.

"Again?" Sarah responded, looking in Jon's direction herself. "Look, girl, you should admit you have a small crush on him, since you're always interested in his movements…"

"What? Eww! No!" Liz responded. "I'm not interested in him—as a person! It's his family I'm interested in… his mom especially…"

"Right… Kim Possible, huh? Why don't you just tell him directly then that you really want to meet his mom?"

"Actually, I tried once… and just mentioning her name to him made him bark and storm off."

"And you think that simply watching him at school will lead you to her…"

"Well… not exactly, I suppose…"

"Changing the subject, Liz, listen: I wanted to be the first to tell you that Marie is leaving the school this coming year, which means there is finally an opening for the position of Captain of the cheerleading squad! Since you're one of the best on the squadron, I hope you don't mind that I nominated you for the position…"

"Yes!" Liz cried out, embracing her friend with joy. "Finally! I've been waiting for this chance!"

"Um… You do have one small obstacle, though…" Sarah finally with a little discomfiture. "Victoria Flagg… um, also nominated herself for the position."

Liz turned over to look over at one of the more popular girls in the school, surrounded by a couple of cool boys and talking out loud on her cell phone. "Darn! She always has to be a thorn in my side!" she said with a frown.

"Don't let her get to you," Sarah responded, turning Liz away from her direction. "Anyway, if you do make Captain, maybe your parents will finally encourage you…"

"Sarah, how many times must I say that my parents _still_ do not know that I'm a cheerleader, and that I have absolutely no intention of telling them so, anytime soon?" Liz exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Right, because of your dad's so-called 'phobia' of cheerleaders…"

"And basically everything else I do behind my parents' backs," Liz said. "Listen, you know yesterday, I actually managed to get into Wade Load's computer at the library through a back-door, looking to see if there was any small missions I might've been able to find and maybe go on myself…"

"You're kidding! How did that go?" Sarah exclaimed with interest.

"Well… don't tell anyone, but just as I was about to access the missions directory, I somehow—and I still don't know how, but—I crashed the entire Library computer system…" Liz responded with embarrassment.

"That was you?" Sarah exclaimed. "It was in the news yesterday, saying a hacker had infected every terminal there with a intricate virus, and now they have to replace all their equipment!"

"Virus? I never wrote any virus! I just accessed the system, that's it, that's all!" Liz said with some surprise. "I would never dream of destroying all the systems there!"

"That's what I thought… so you can't have been responsible, right? Anyway, the technicians there say the library viral attack was most likely the work of a great villain, and I know for a fact that you're no villain, sister."

"Thank you, Sarah! That means a lot to me!" Liz said, hugging her friend again. "On that note, I have something to show you…" she said, moving over to her own locker and removing a magazine from inside of it. "Look at this, in the newest issue of _Hero's Digest_, there's a whole how-to section on taking out villains using simple household utensils! I was thinking about trying this trick here… on my own brothers at home tonight!"

"Cool!" Sarah responded, looking at the magazine. "They won't know what hit them!"

* * *

Later that day after school, Liz stood in front of her home for a couple of minutes, contemplating its exterior. On the front, it closely resembled all the other houses on the street. Like her neighbors, there was a large tree planted in front; neatly cut green grass, a driveway with a family mini-van, and a basketball net over the garage door. 

With a small groan, she walked up to the front door, because she knew that although the outside wasn't out of the ordinary, the inside always was.

Sure enough, after stepping inside, the first thing she was confronted with was a large electronic cannon-like device pointed directly at her, with her two younger twin brothers, Jack and Zack, sitting at two separate sets of controls on either side.

"Alright you _tweebs_… What the heck is this now?" she said expressionlessly, rolling her eyes at them.

"Our newest doomsday device!" they both responded together. "Give us all your pocket change now, or prepare to be disintegrated!"

"Yeah, sure…" Liz said, raising her right arm. In an instant, her hand began to glow green with plasma sparks, and in less than a few seconds later, the front of her brothers' device was in pieces. "Oops, your machine is now defective at the moment! Now leave me alone, alright?" she said, moving off to her room.

"Mom! Liz broke our machine with her plasma thing!" the twins cried out in shock.

"Lisa? Are you home now?" their mother said, quickly storming into the main hall.

"She disappeared into her room," Jack said.

"Upstairs, mom," Zack continued.

"Look what she did here!"

"She completely destroyed the firing head!"

"We have to rebuild it completely now!"

"And it took us so long to build in the first place!"

Their mom sighed. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know what is always with her all the time," she said somewhat angrily. "I have to go talk to her now…"

"Ohh… Liz is in trouble again…" the two boys said together.

"Yes, but let me warn you two boys as well to stop always teasing your sister…" she responded.

* * *

Upstairs, Liz's mother entered her room without even knocking, with quite some force, banging the door open. 

Liz was used to her mother entering this way, though, and was kind of expecting her at the moment. "Please go away mom, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now," she exclaimed with some attitude, laying front down on her bed, reading a pocket book novel.

"Lisa, sweetheart, you know we've talked about using your plasma ability in the house," her mother said with some antagonism.

"You use _yours_ on dad all the time…"

"You see now, I don't… I mean, I do only when he gets on my nerves, and only in private, you should know that. I don't like when you do it to your brothers."

"It's the tweebs' own fault, they always provoke me and get on my nerves."

"Ok look, don't call them that!"

"Are we done yet?"

"Um, no we're not, dear. There's another serious matter I wanted to discuss with you. This morning, when I came in to vacuum your room here, I discovered _this_ under your bed…" Her mother held up a recent issue of _Hero's Digest_. "Care to explain what this is doing in our house?"

Liz turned around to look at the magazine in her mother's right hand with some trepidation. She had completely forgotten to hide that one with the others in the morning. "Um… look, I… I only got that one single issue because it… uh… um, because it features an interview with uncle Hector, mom…" she said, fully lying to her.

"I don't care if any of my brothers are ever featured in it, I don't want to see this magazine in my house! Imagine if Dad found out about this…"

Liz groaned. "So just don't tell him!" she exclaimed.

Throwing the magazine at her daughter, her mom exclaimed in a commanding tone, "Get rid of it now, this instant."

"Yes mother…" Liz said vacantly, tossing the issue into her garbage bin.

* * *

As soon as she was alone with the door closed once again, however, she immediately went over and removed the issue from the bin. Turning towards a large poster featuring a number of the worlds worst supervillains hanging on her wall, she quickly removed it and slid open a secret compartment hidden behind. 

Grabbing her schoolbag, she quickly removed her own cheerleading outfit and hung it up inside beside a collection of small super-hero tools, pictures and posters, as well as a tall stack of _Hero's Digest _magazines. In the centre of it all was a large picture of Kim Possible in attack pose. Smiling at it, she softly uttered to herself, "One day, Kim, me and you. One day!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Computer and robotics class was one of the few subjects at Middleton High in which Jon excelled. Chemistry science class, on the other hand, was one in which he did not.

"This is dumb," he lamented in a board state in the chemistry lab, as he watched his lab partner manipulate different compounds in small beakers. As his partner finished his practical analysis with the substances, Jon unenthusiastically entered the data into the computer, which each team had, beside their science stations. "See?" he exclaimed, showing the screen to his partner, "The results are exactly the same as I predicted with my own computer application! We had all the results already, without having to pour that crap substance from tube to tube!"

"Well… I actually find it a lot more interesting doing it hands on and seeing the actual results, then having a computer pre-calculate everything for me," his partner responded vacantly.

"No, it's a plain waste of time!" Jon exclaimed out loud. "Everyone in this class is wasting their time!"

"Stoppable!" The teacher cried out, "That's enough out of you! What you are learning here is very important, and it may serve you well in the future…"

"Like when?" Jon responded sarcastically. "Honestly, Mrs. Trundle, I will never need to do any of the experiments you make us do in real life. My computer program here can calculate and give me any chemistry results I would ever need!"

"Oh really? Then show us!" Mrs. Trundle responded with some interest, moving over to his computer console.

With lots of pride and confidence, Jon began typing away at the keyboard, making the screen display an interactive chemistry application. "There, exactly what you were showing us today!" he explained, smiling with smugness and superiority to all the students grouped around.

"Uh, Jon… your simulation seems to be mixing two hazardous chemicals together, one a strong acid and one a baking soda base…" one of the students said with an unsure face all of a sudden.

"What…?" Jon said with some surprise, turning to look at the screen again. In an instant, the simulation exploded on the screen, causing everyone else to burst into laughter. Ignoring them momentarily, Jon began rapidly tapping commands into the computer before the display presented him with an error box: **Processor overload, computer shutting down… ** Jon slightly gasped as his screen then went completely dead right in front of his eyes, causing everyone to now point and roar in laughter at him.

"Actually, if that's what would happen with you in real life, you're right, better leave it to your simulations, _indeed_!" Mrs. Trundle said lightly, somewhat amused herself.

Embarrassed and humiliated in front of everyone, Jon simply exclaimed, "You'll all pay for this one day… I'll be the one who's laughing last!" Then, grabbing his bag and books, he simply stormed out of the class.

"Stoppable! The class is not over yet!" Mrs. Trundle yelled out to him as he simply slammed the lab's door shut behind him. With a sigh, she then called all the other students back to their positions and for them to calm down once again.

"One thing I'll say, his so-called chemistry computer program he had there did seem quite interesting," Liz exclaimed to Sarah, still filled with the humor of Jon's display. "Maybe one day it might be useful in schools…"

"I'm surprised he was actually able to write a computer program like that by himself," Sarah responded quietly as Mrs. Trundle continued her class. "I wouldn't trust it for any of my own results, by the way…!"

* * *

Out in the hallway all by himself, Jon simply sat down on the ground beside his locker, holding his face in his hands. "Stupid school, stupid class, stupid chemistry!" he groaned to himself. "One day, I'll show them… I'll show them all!" 

Tranquility coming back to him, he stood up once again in the quiet hallway and turned to his personal computer inside his locker. Looking at the screen, he began to play with his thoughts… Indeed, he could very easily infect every single computer terminal in the chemistry lab itself with a virus, rendering them unusable, but… that wouldn't really give him satisfaction in the end. In fact, the teacher didn't even want them to use computers for the experiments themselves, and taking notes and writing down data could easily be done with pen and paper… No, shutting down the computers was not the way to go this time. What he needed was a plan… no, rather a plot. An _evil_ plot, for revenge, to get back at everyone who laughed at him and his computer program in the chemistry lab. But what…? Except for—obviously—creating viruses that would wreak havoc on different computer systems for his own personal amusement, he had absolutely no knowledge or understanding on how to be a real villain…

All of a sudden, Jon stood back in disbelief. A _villain_? Was he actually considering becoming a villain—him? Jonathan Stoppable, the son of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable—a villain? Could he really? No…! His mind was evidently playing tricks on him now. His parents—his mom especially, they were super-heroes who fought and defeated villains all the time! From the time he was born, he was raised with the knowledge that villains were nothing but bad characters, scoundrel, criminals and felon rogues that the world could very well do without. Obviously, he could not be any of those. No, his parents would never allow it.

…And then again, so what if they wouldn't allow it? He was often at odds with his parents… and often did things behind their backs against their rules. And he wanted—he _desired_ revenge on his chemistry class. And his math class. And his physics class. And everyone else in the school who ever bothered or laughed at him.

Jon hit his fists in resentment against his locker as the bell rang and other students began pouring into the corridor. Then, gaining his composure again, he dropped his loose books into his locker, put his bag on his back, closed the locker door and calmly left to mingle with the growing crowd of students.

* * *

Back at home in the evening, Jon wandered over to see his mother in her office/hero's workshop as she was coiling up quite a long length of rope. Attached at the end of it was a baggy pair of pants. "Hey honey," Kim said with a warm smile, noticing him join her, "What's up?" 

"What are those?" Jon asked, pointing to the pants.

"Your father's pants, from a training session we had here this morning," Kim responded while lightly rolling her eyes. "I don't know how he does it anymore, how he always finds a way to loose them over and over…"

"That's because dad's a buffoon," Jon said vacantly. "Am I the only one here that can see that?"

"Hey, don't call dad that," Kim responded assertively. "True, he is clumsy at times, but I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him… And neither would you, buster!"

"Mom, I was wondering… in all your life, who was your most formidable opponent—a villain, that is?"

"Ooh, I could name you quite a few," Kim responded with a gentle smile. "Why are you asking me this now?"

"I was… just wondering, that's all. If you could name just one, who would it be?"

"Just one? It would have to be Dr. Drakken, that old blue-skinned villain I would tell you about in stories when you were growing up. He always tried to take over the world, time after time… heh, heh, he even tried to take over—well, attempted to take over Canada one time! He also had an obsession with creating robots… but I don't want to go into _that_ with you now."

"So Dr. Drakken… Say mom, do you know what ever happened to him? I mean, does he still even exist?"

"Drakken? I haven't heard of his death yet, so yeah, I guess he still exists somewhere…"

"Where?"

"Last I knew, he was still here in Middleton, believe it or not!" Kim responded before stopping what she was doing, and putting both her hands up to her mouth, trying to muffle her urge of bursting out into pure laughter. "Drakken… oh… It's been a long time I've actually seriously thought about him… he! he! Yes, indeed, he was my greatest enemy, him and Shego, his sidekick! I don't know how those two ever got along… A real comedy of errors, let me tell you."

"So he's still alive, and living here in Middleton?" Jon asked with great interest.

"Yeah… but he's been no trouble anymore since he and Shego—and don't ever ask me how, but—since he and Shego actually settled down to start a family…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, dad and I were able to stop Drakken and Shego a number of years ago and send them to prison together. While in prison, Shego somehow—and your dad still calls it an immaculate conception, but anyway—Shego became pregnant with his child. When that happened, Drakken believed the only right thing to do was to marry her then. Both were then released from prison as husband and wife with a baby girl, and then they left to live somewhere anonymously in the city here. And in all honesty, they've been quiet ever since. I guess a child is what it took to take their mind off villainy…"

"Dr. Drakken has a daughter? How old is she?"

"Today, she would be exactly your age, believe it or not… She was born only a month after you."

"Do you know where they are living?"

"No, sorry… They've completely disappeared off the radar, to tell you the truth…"

* * *

Jon left Kim and returned to his computer in his room. "Dr. Drakken… mom's greatest opponent and greatest villain…" he said to himself as he began searching confidential government criminal records and files. "How would I find you… Ah, here we go…" 

Jon read on his screen:

**Criminal File Case #123-685A-7214  
- DRAKKEN, DR. -**

**---**

**Real name:  
Drew T. Lipsky**

**---**

**Wife:  
Sheila Go-Lipsky**_  
Note_: see Criminal File Case **#146-671B-9054**  
Case Alias: **SHEGO**

**---**

**Children:  
Lisa Go-Lipsky**_  
Note_: see Criminal File Case** – NO FILE CASE EXISTS – **

**Zachary Go-Lipsky**_  
Note_: see Criminal File Case** #625-882S-0020**

**John-James Go-Lipsky**_  
Note_: see Criminal File Case** #625-882S-0021**

"Oh, so you have three children now, huh? Ok, Dr. Drakken… now… how might I be able to meet with you?" Jon said at last, talking to his computer screen with an evil grin.

**To be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

**--Chapter 4--**

It was Friday afternoon, and Liz was just coming off a practice cheerleading routine along with the rest of the squad. Parting from the rest of the girls after bidding them farewell for the weekend, she immediately noticed Jon standing by the gym's exit door, his back resting against the wall and his arms crossed.

"You do good moves, I see you have lots of dexterity…" He said lightly without moving, as she was about to push the door open.

"One needs dexterity to jump and flip like we do," she responded with a small smile, taking a step back. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Perhaps…" Jon responded, moving forward and opening the gym door himself, but allowing Liz to exit first. As soon as both were alone outside with the door closed once again, Jon continued, "You're Lisa Go-Lipsky, Drew Lipsky's daughter, correct?"

"Um, that's correct," Liz responded with a bit of apprehension, "but please call me Liz Go—without my 'Lipsky' family name… or just simply Liz. You, you're Jon Stoppable, Kim Possible's son… right?"

Jon groaned a sigh at the sound of his mother's name. "Yes… that's me, _unfortunately_…" he grumbled lightly, rolling his eyes up. "Is there anyone in the world who doesn't know who I am or who my mother is?"

"Well… uh, your mom's great!" Liz exclaimed, surprised at his apparent bewail. "I mean, aren't you happy she's… your mom?"

Jon looked back at her with an impassive expression on his face. "Honestly? I'm _not_. I don't like being her son, I hate what she does, I'm tired of always being the centre of attention because of her… blah, blah, blah, yada, yada…" he responded vacantly. "Now, if we could _please_ stop talking about my crazy mom, I would actually like to talk to you about your dad…"

"What about my dad?" Liz exclaimed with some reservation. "There's… really nothing to know about him… or my mother, for that fact…"

"Oh, no? Would it surprise you then to learn that unlike my mother, both your parents are world-class villains?"

"Ahh… so you do know who and what they really are then, I suppose," Liz responded serenely. "Well, if it's your mom who's looking for them, one thing I won't do is give them up just like that right here and there. I really don't know what they've done again this time, and whatever it is, I'm very sorry and really ashamed of it, ok? Listen, I know that your parents are good, and I know for a fact that my crazy parents are bad, BUT… they are the only ones I have for now, and they do care for me, I do love them, and I don't want to loose them just yet."

"I… uh… Um, ok, don't worry, I don't really know what they… did now either, and I'm not exactly asking about that," Jon said with a little surprise. "You are fully aware though that my mom and your dad were enemies at one time…"

"Yes, very unfortunately," Liz groaned. "It's a heavy burden I have to put up with each and every single day. I'm ashamed of my parents' stupid career choice, and trust me, I want absolutely nothing to do with it. You know who my parents really are—and I'm guessing that is because your mom told you. Well, understand now that almost no one else at school knows the truth about my idiotic family, and I would really like it to stay that way. I want to live a normal life like everyone else, so please don't expose me, ok?"

"So… uh… you mean that you yourself have no aspirations to become a villain like your parents?"

"Absolutely not. Only my stupid twin brothers seem well on their way to following in our parents' footsteps, regrettably… I, on the other hand, would rather be like your mom, if anything…"

"Like my mom—you… um, you do not want to be like my mom, trust me. I've grown up with her, and it's not as wonderful a life as it may seem." Jon turned away in disillusionment. "Your dad and your mom… what do they do from day to day now, since they've stopped trying to take over the world?"

"Oh, ho, ho, my dad still has great aspirations to take over the world some day," Liz responded expressionlessly. "In fact, he spends most of his time creating schemes and building crappy machine after machine in a home-made lair built directly within our house. He actually still sees us all—my family that is—rising to become the so-called 'First Family of the World' and how **_I _**would be given my own personal continent to rule… as if I wanted to…" Liz began to actually laugh at the suggestion. "But you don't have to worry, it will never happen. I know my dad far too well, he would never manage to even come close to achieving his goal!"

"And what about your mom… Shego?"

"Don't call her that. Mom's real name is _Sheila_. My mom though… well, yeah, I believe she would actually have the potential to take over the world if she really wanted to. But she doesn't think about it or talk about it, since she spends almost all her energy cleaning the house, taking care of me and my brothers and my dad, for that fact, as well as doing other normal 'mom' stuff all the time."

"Uh, I was actually wondering if your parents ever leave your house and do anything else, like… have another job, or something…"

"My mom is a stay-at-home mom, who, if she's not taking care of our home, she simply works out in our home Gym. She does leave the house on occasion, though, like for groceries and stuff. My dad doesn't have a job either, but he often leaves the house for… for… uh… other stuff. Say, why on Earth are you even asking about my parents now?"

"Well because I… uh… well, just like that, for myself, I was simply wondering about my mom's… greatest opponents, that's all," Jon responded with unease. "Anyhow, I've actually got to go now, it was nice talking to you!" Then, to Liz's surprise, Jon simply started walking away from her at a rapid pace.

"Uhh… nice… talking… to you to," she responded with some awkwardness. Standing alone for a short while, great apprehension came over her. If Jon Stoppable knew now who her parents really were, her life, her reputation at Middleton high could be completely ruined if he exposed her and everyone there found out…

In great concern, she rapidly dashed off after him. "Jon, stop! Uh, wait!" she cried out.

"My name is Stop-pa-ble, not Stop-a-wait…" he responded with a small groan, coming to a halt again, but not turning around to look at her. "What is it now?"

"Um… can you promise me that you won't tell anyone my mom and dad are real villains?" she asked.

"I promise I won't tell anyone your dad is Dr. Drakken, alright?" Jon responded vacantly. "Anything else you need from me?"

"Um… dad's real name is _Drew_—please—and he's not a real doctor, he never finished college… but anyway… Um… yeah, err… I know you were asking about my parents now, but… is there any way I could… well, meet your mom some time? I… I actually find her really cool…"

Jon finally turned around. With a grin, he responded, "Alright, I'll gladly introduce you to my mom, but _only if_ you introduce me to your dad. I really wish to meet the person who my great mom called her worst enemy, to see if he really exists, if he really is the man as she's described him to me."

Liz was slightly taken aback. "You… you want to meet my dad? You… would not want to turn him in to the authorities, would you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Jon responded with a sly grin. "I am not my mother. I don't care one bit about what he has done. I just want to say hello, that's all…"

"Alright… uh… well then… you want to… come home with me… now?" Liz exclaimed, removing her cell phone. "I'll call my parents, and see if it's ok if you… uh, come for supper…"

"Do that," Jon said, smiling brightly. "Um… but… don't tell them who I am at first. Actually, I'd prefer if you don't tell them at all whose son I am…"

"I understand completely," Liz responded as she dialed her number. "Oh, and by the way, you'd better not tell them that I'm a cheerleader either, that's something they don't know—and I don't want them to know."

"Why?"

"Well, because of you mom, specifically."

* * *

Interestingly, Liz's parents had absolutely no problem with her bringing a friend home for supper that evening, however, one condition her father imposed was that her friend would stay afterwards for their traditional Friday-night family karaoke, something Liz utterly hated, but of which Jon was very interested in joining. 

"Nice house…" Jon said, looking at her home from the outside. "I would never guess evil villains would be living there…"

"Ok, one thing… please pretend now you don't know who they are, and act as any normal person would when you see the inside, ok?" Liz responded with some uneasiness.

"No problem," Jon responded with an evil grin as the two stepped up to the front door.

"What the…" Liz exclaimed with surprise as she stepped in. Indeed, everything for once seemed to be neat, no crazy gadgets or toys flying around, no evil twin brothers attempting for the millionth time to steal her pocket change. "Mom, dad… hello?"

"Lisa, welcome home!" Shego said, unusually joyful, coming into the hall to meet them. Turning to Jon, she continued, "So, you're Lisa's friend?"

"Uh, yeah, my name is… uh… Jonathan. Nice to meet you…"

"Jon… athan, yeah, this is my mom, uh… yeah, as well… Uh, mom, why is the house so neat now?"

"When you called about your friend coming over, I made your dad and the twins clean up their act for this afternoon…" Shego responded with an evil grin. Turning back to Jon, she explained, "Lisa must have told you how her dad and brothers usually turn this place upside down…"

"Is dad even here?" Liz asked.

"DREW! Get here now to greet Lisa and her friend Jonathan!" Shego yelled out in a commanding tone over her shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Drakken called back with a bit of a groan. A few seconds later, he appeared to everyone, dressed in his usual tight blue uniform. "Greetings, Jonathan, it's not every day that Lisa brings friends home with her…"

"Uh, nice to meet you at last, Mr. Lipsky," Jon said, shaking Drakken's hand. "Liz here has told me good things about you…"

"Really?" he responded smugly, smiling at his daughter with some satisfaction.

"And what exactly did you tell him about us?" Shego asked rather with some consternation.

"Uh… that you're both good parents," Jon responded with some discomfiture.

* * *

The evening meal went by smoothly. Afterwards, even though Liz exclaimed her antipathy towards her dad's family karaoke evening, Jon himself got right into it, fully enjoying himself. It wasn't until Drakken excused himself from everyone to use the washroom that Jon finally took the advantage to see him individually. 

"Sir, could I talk with you alone?" Jon asked quietly as Drakken exited the washroom, rubbing his hands together.

"This had better have nothing to do with my daughter," Drakken exclaimed, bringing Jon into a small room away from everyone else.

"Don't worry, I'm not going out with her, and I have absolutely no desire to ever marry her, if that's what you're thinking now," Jon responded. "I have to admit, though, I _did_ kind of use your daughter to get to you…"

"And what do you want with me?"

"Let's just say that I know exactly who you are, Dr. Drakken. I know what you've done in the past, and I want you to teach me to be a great villain like you."

"Well, it is really nice to see young men like yourself go into villainy, but I'm sorry, I do not take on students, my boy. You'll just have to make it on your own…"

"Ohh, I think you'll want to have me as your apprentice, sir… You have a lot to gain from it."

"Oh, yeah? What would be in it for me?"

"For one, a chance to get even with your old nemesis, Kim Possible…"

"Kim Possible! How could you help me get even with her?"

"Wwwwell, you may not realize it yet, but…"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**--Chapter 5--**

The following Monday at school, Liz met up almost right away with Jon outside of his locker as he was placing a couple of personal objects inside. Visibly, unlike previous days, he had a smug, satisfied smile on his face for once. "Hey, Jon, so did… uh, did you have a good time meeting my parents the other day?" she asked with a little awkwardness.

"Huh? Oh, it's you," he said, barely acknowledging her. "Yeah, yeah, I had a fine time, and your dad is really cool…"

"I would never call him 'cool' myself, I mean, you don't have to endure the pain it is, living with him day to day…" she responded with some discomfiture. "But I'm glad that everything went well and that he never questioned who your mom and dad are…"

Jon didn't respond, instead focusing on some textbooks while mumbling quietly to himself.

"Err… talking about your mom now, when would I be able to meet her now myself?" Liz asked.

"What? Why do you want to meet her?" Jon exclaimed, turning to look at her at last.

"Well… I thought that was the deal, I introduce you to my parents, and you introduce me to yours…" Liz responded with unease.

"I made a deal with you to do that?" Jon said with a little surprise.

"Hello, Friday—after my cheerleading practice?"

"Oh, right, maybe I did… um, ok then, but not today, I'm busy after school this afternoon."

"That's ok, what about tomorrow?"

"Uh… I don't know, I'll see, maybe…" Jon trailed off as the first school bell rang. "Anyhow, gotta go now!"

Liz just stood back with some awkwardness as he simply banged his locker shut and quickly walked off.

* * *

As the week progressed, not only did Jon still keep from holding up his side of their bargain, but as Liz began to understand, he was effectively avoiding all contact with her all together. 

On Friday, Liz literally stood by the school door in the afternoon, hoping to finally catch him on the way out, but as the last remaining students finally left the building, it became clear that either he was holing up in the school because of her there, or that he had already long left through an auxiliary exit.

Finally making it back home completely irritated, she recognized at last that Jon had lied to her, and that he would never gladly introduce her to his parents. Entering her home with a humph, she didn't need to blink twice before completely blasting into a million pieces with her plasma ability two identical robots constructed by her brothers that immediately had charged on her. Storming past both of them with their mouths wide open in complete shock without saying anything, she made her way quickly to her room and slammed the door as hard as possible.

A few minutes later, as she stood in her room looking at the large poster of the world's worst supervillains with utter hate and resentment, a soft knock came on her door.

"WHO IS IT?" she yelled out in annoyance at the closed door.

"It's just me, sweetheart," Shego answered, gently opening the door for once and joining her daughter in the room.

"What's with you coming in my room like this now?" Liz asked strongly with some suspicion.

"Well, something sure seems to have ticked you off this afternoon," Shego responded with a crafty grin. "I was also impressed by the way you single-handedly destroyed Jack and Zack's robots like that downstairs before. You had the fire of a great villainess in your eyes when you entered the house before."

"I AM _NOT_ A VILLAIN, MOTHER," Liz responded, speaking through her teeth.

"Not yet," Shego said with a smile. "But I wouldn't be surprised that if one day, there will another poster like that, but with you, Jack and Zack all featured in it that time."

Liz looked again at the poster of supervillains her mother was pointing to. "Tell me once again why you and dad aren't in it," she said.

"Because, once more, Miss Princess extraordinaire was able to stop your father and I from making that photo-shoot," Shego explained with a small groan, rolling her eyes up.

"Kim Possible, right?" Liz said with a small evil grin.

"Ok, and anyway, Lisa, sweetie, care to talk with me about what's bothering you this afternoon?" Shego said, visibly changing the subject.

"No, it's just… school stuff you wouldn't understand anyway," Liz responded lightly. "I'm fine now, and I'm sorry if I acted up downstairs before."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize rather to your brothers if you ever want them to talk to you again…"

"I don't want the tweebs to talk to me, nor do I desire to talk to them either, so no apology to them."

"Why do you keep calling them that?"

"Because they are twins, and they are dweebs. Hence, the word tweeb!"

"Well, I don't like hearing you say that about Jack and Zack. Respect them and they will respect you, ok? Insult whomever you want, _except_ your own family, understood?"

"But mom…"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Now, do your homework, and don't bother me or dad downstairs until suppertime," Shego said before giving her daughter a soft kiss on the forehead. "Oh, and one more thing before I go, JJ called for you, and asked if you could call him back." Shego turned to look at the poster in the room again. "You know, I'm sure he'll be in the second version of that picture as well with you, at the place of his father…"

"I doubt it… He's as gawky as his own father, you know."

* * *

As soon as Shego left her alone in her room and returned downstairs, Liz grabbed her cell phone and dialed her close friend JJ's number. "Hey, wazzup?" she said as he answered on the other end. 

"Liz, about time, I've been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon so far!" a male voice with a slight Hispanic accent responded.

"Yeah, well, I was stuck at school, being the very last one there to leave," she exclaimed. "I still haven't been able to get back to Jon to get to meet his mom!"

"That's simply terrible that he lied to you like that," JJ responded. "You know, there has to be another way to get to Kim Possible that doesn't involve going through him…"

"That's not such a bad idea, you know," Liz responded. "Maybe you and I could create a small… uh… event that would cause her to show up?"

"Like what? A villainous event that involves your parents?"

"No, nothing villainous, and especially nothing to do with my parents… Or maybe, how 'bout yours? How bout a villainous event with your dad and grandfather?"

"Ok, that's not funny, and now I'm sorry I brought the word 'villainous' into this conversation."

"Ahh, and what were your dad and granddad up to today?"

"Please don't ask," JJ responded with a groan. "Something very stupid, obviously. Tell me, LG, why oh why did you and I both have to have been born into such crazy families?"

"You know I ask myself that every single day. I'm just glad that you and I aspire to be the complete opposite of our close relatives."

* * *

Much later in the evening, Liz wandered down from her bedroom, and except for her two brothers quietly scheming together in a corner of the main living room, the house was unusually quiet. "Mom? Dad?" she began calling out, looking around for them from room to room. 

Looking in at her brothers, she asked, "Hey, have either of you seen mom or dad?"

"We're not talking to you," Zack responded with a small frown.

"Yeah, you broke our robots this afternoon," Jack continued in the same irritated tone of voice.

"Hey tweebs, by telling me that, you just did speak to me!" Liz responded with a sly grin. Powering up her right hand with green plasma, she then exclaimed, "Now, tell me where mom and dad are before I'm forced to lock you both into prison!"

"The parental units you talk about…" Jack started with some fear.

"…They are supposed to be in our basement lair…" Zack continued, also now in fear of his sister.

"…but they said that we and you are not to disturb them…" Jack added.

"…under ANY CIRCOMSTANCE!" Zack finished.

"Even if our house was burning down?" Liz said, turning around and rolling her eyes.

"Liz… we're telling mom that you used your plasma in the house again," Jack started with a small grin.

"…Yeah, Liz, you'll be in big trouble for doing that again!" Zack continued.

"You're both just jealous that you can't do it yourselves…"

* * *

Liz approached the door that concealed the stairway to Drakken's basement lair. Quite often, she had been down there herself, being shown against her will all the infamous ways of 'true' villains by her father, and literally hated everything he and Shego would plan there. More often than not, though, she would sneak in without her parents knowledge and spy on them from a concealed corner, figuring out their plans and coming up with a counter strategy should her parents ever actually put any of their evil schemes into action. 

Quietly opening the door, she snuck into the lair undetected, making her way to her secret observation spot. Immediately, however, her eyes were opened wide in complete shock at what she saw this time. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined this…

Breathing heavily, she quietly made her way back upstairs. Looking back, the last thing she heard was her father exclaiming, "Revenge is at hand! Kim Possible will be mine!" before cackling up in an evil laughter.

Rushing into her room, she quickly dialed JJ's number. "JJ, we have a problem. I need to get a hold of Kim Possible immediately!" she exclaimed over her cell phone.

"What is it?" JJ responded with a lot of concern.

"I can't tell you yet over the phone. JJ, think now. Do you have any idea about how to get a hold of Kim?"

"Well, uh… have you ever tried her website?"

"I've hacked in, yes, but I only ended up crashing all the computers in the library doing so!"

"No, I mean, have you ever used the website directly, like any normal person, that is?"

"JJ, in all the years I've known you, I think this is the first time you've actually been smarter than me!"

"Hey!"

"Forget it, and meet me immediately at the Internet café near my house."

"But LG…"

"Just do it, JJ!"

Liz hung up her phone and grabbed her bag. Rushing downstairs, she yelled to her brothers, "I'm going out for a bit! I'll be back later ok?"

Jack and Zack just stared at her as she exited the home and into the rapidly darkening evening street.

* * *

Reaching the Internet café first, she didn't have to wait long before JJ joined her. No one else was in except for the counter attendant, who he himself seemed unhappy to be there. 

"So what's happening?" he asked at last, sitting down beside her in front of a computer terminal.

"It involves my parents… and someone else I know," Liz exclaimed, tapping away at the keyboard. "Kim herself is in trouble."

"I don't know Kim as well as you do," JJ said, "but I do know that trouble is something she can always can get out of on her own…"

"Not this time, trust me. She needs my help for sure now. Your help too, if you want."

"Why? What's going on?"

Liz didn't respond, focusing her attention on the screen instead. "There, I've sent her an urgent message, hopefully Mr. Wade will be able to relay it to her ASAP."

"What did you write?"

"That my old nemesis, Dr. Drakken, is up to something bad once again after all these years?" Kim's voice came from behind.

Both Liz and JJ immediately flipped around to face her with stunned faces. "Wow, that… that was fast," JJ exclaimed, watching Ron enter the café himself, jumping on one leg while rubbing the other.

"How… how…" Liz stuttered, in awe of her own personal hero.

"Coincidences happen," Kim explained. "Ron and I were just out on an evening walk together, and we were just outside the café door when I got your call on my Kimmunicator."

"Yeah, and another thing," Ron exclaimed, limping over to the counter attendant, "You should put a '_Watch your Step_' sign at the entrance or more people could get hurt…"

"Anyway, your message seemed urgent, and I wasn't exactly expecting to see only two teenagers here alone," Kim said. "What do you know about Drakken?"

"That he's a bad villain!" JJ exclaimed. "Honestly, that's all I know! She's the one who sent the urgent message, and she hasn't told me anything yet!"

"Hey Kim, doesn't his voice and his face remind you of anyone we know?" Ron said, looking at JJ.

"Ron, later," Kim scolded her husband. "So you sent a message on my website to me saying that it was important that we meet, and that it involved my old enemy, Drakken," she said, turning to Liz. "Well, I'm here now, so tell me."

"Could… we do this in a little less public place?" Liz responded, still in a little awe at being in Kim's presence at last.

"I… have things to attend to in the back," the counter attendant said, discretely removing himself from the open space as Kim simply sneered at him.

"Alright, what's the stitch?"

"Uh, well, as I said, it involves Drakken…"

"And how do you know about Dr. Drakken?"

"I'm his daughter…"

**To be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**--Chapter 6--**

Kim took a step back, looking at Liz in surprise. "You're Drakken's daughter? The… the baby girl he and Shego had together while… um…?"

"Yes, I'm that 'baby girl' that was born inside Lowerton State Penitentiary," Liz responded, "although, you don't know how many times I wish I wasn't. My name is Liz Go, and you don't know how happy I am to finally meet you…"

"_That's_ Drakken's daughter?" Ron exclaimed himself, turning his head between her and Kim. "But… well… you don't look at all like your parents! I would have thought you would have a… a mix of blue and green skin or something, and um… an overall evil complexion… Tell me, have your parents ever told you how you were exactly conceived? Like, how it really happened? Because I still can't envisage or even imagine Drakken and Shego… um… uh… well, you know… together in… um… yeah."

"Well, uh… mom and dad _do_ really love each other, that's one thing I know for sure, having grown up with them," Liz responded with some unease. "They are capable of love, even if that sounds weird to you—in fact, it even sounds weird to me at times… Anyway, I'm glad that I look normal, like everyone else and not like them, though."

"You were still born with your mom's special ability, nonetheless," JJ said. "Show them your plasma hand thing!"

Keeping her hands to herself, Liz answered, "I'd rather not…"

Kim looked straight at Liz with a distrustful face. "If Drakken is now using his own daughter in a ploy against me, then he has now sunken to a new low," she said assertively.

"No, no! Dad—uh, I mean, Dr. Drakken has nothing to do with me being here now with you, Kim—uh, if you don't mind me calling you 'Kim'," Liz responded anxiously, putting her hands up. "JJ and I… we're not at all evil like our parents! Please believe us! We want to want to be like you! We want to be heroes and do good!"

"_Your_ parents? Are you brother and sister?" Kim exclaimed, pointing at the two teens in front of her.

"No way, we're from different families, but my father and grandfather are villains as well, just like her mom and dad," JJ exclaimed immediately. "I am… uh, the son of Senior Senior Jr.—your enemy as well—not me, I don't want to be your enemy, just father and grandfather! My name is Junior Jr., but please do call me JJ! And I'm very please to meet you as well!"

"Junior has a son now as well?" Kim said, looking at JJ with awkwardness.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Ron exclaimed. "How did Junior have… um, I mean to say, who's your mom?"

"My mother passed away from cancer when I was still an infant, so I never got to know her," JJ responded. "My father was never married to her, and from what I understand, I was the product of a one night stand he had with her…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kim said. "Now… if I understand correctly, you two both have been raised by villains, and yet you both want to be heroes like us…"

"Has the world turned upside-down, Kim?" Ron exclaimed, looking at his wife. Suddenly turning back towards JJ, he said, "Was it just me, or did your bag move?"

JJ quickly grabbed his bag with an embarrassed smile. "No, no, it was nothing!" he responded, holding it tightly shut.

"Oh, please don't tell me you brought him with you again…" Liz exclaimed, slightly rolling her eyes up.

"What is it?" Kim asked with uncertainty.

"His stupid mole rat," Liz responded. "JJ brings that small animal with him everywhere he goes…"

"YOU HAVE A MOLE RAT?" Ron exclaimed out loud.

"Hey, he's not stupid, Liz, and he's my best friend, ok?" JJ responded, cautiously opening his bag to allow the small animal to peak his head out. "His name is Clevis, and I have him well trained."

With his small front paw, the creature waved to Ron and Kim with a small 'Hey!'

"Can I hold him?" Ron gasped, reaching forward to touch the little animal. "I—I… I had a naked mole rat myself once… a long time ago…" he softly lamented, standing still as Clevis exited the bag and began crawling all over him, as if to give Ron a thorough inspection.

"My father wanted to get me a white long-haired cat to pet on my lap when I was twelve… but because I'm allergic to dander, he was the only pet available at Smarty Mart that I could stand," JJ responded. "What was yours like?"

"I got mine when I was 12 as well because, like you, my father is allergic to dander," Ron responded. "His name was… Rufus, and we were inseparable until… uh… Here, take him back." Ron, handing Clevis back to JJ, then turned around and went to sit alone un a quiet corner of the café.

"What happened?" Liz asked, looking at Ron as he slowly began to mope.

"There was an accident, almost a year before you were born, that actually involved your parents," Kim began to explain. "Rufus… was badly hurt, he never recovered from his injuries, and died a couple of days later, peacefully within the loving care of Ron's hands. He's now buried in our back yard, and the only thing that really pains Ron now is that our son never got to know him…"

"Your son! Jonathan!" Liz exclaimed, sitting up straight. "That's what I called you for! I mean, I'm very, very sorry to hear about… Rufus, and if his death involved my parents, I could never apologize enough for them…"

"What about our son?" Kim said, looking back at her with reservation. "And… how do you know his name?"

"Both of us here go to the same school as him, and there's very few people who wouldn't know who he is," Liz explained. "I've even spoken to him personally, and he knows who I am as well."

"Drakken sent you to the same school as Jon?" Ron exclaimed, slowly wandering back and clearing his face. "What did he want to do? Have you spy on him all the time?"

Liz groaned. "No, I am not a spy for my parents," she responded vigorously. "Dad doesn't even know what school I go to or who I encounter there—he basically stays out of my normal life, and I like it just like that. Mom does know what school I go to, but I never told her that your son goes there as well. In fact, I don't think they even were aware you had a son… until very recently."

"I was pregnant at the same time as your mother, so they should be aware we have a child…" Kim said.

"Yeah, but to my knowledge, they never really encountered you again ever since…"

"What do you have to tell us now about our son Jonathan and Drakken?" Kim asked assertively, looking directly at Liz with a straight face.

"Yeah, I want to know about that at last myself," JJ exclaimed beside her.

"Alright. This evening, I snuck into my parent's lair in our basement without them knowing to see what they were up to…"

"Drakken has a lair within his own home, here in Middleton?" Ron interrupted.

"YES, sorry to say," Liz continued with a slight sigh. "Now, when I was down there, I noticed dad—uh, Drakken with two identical copies of your son Jon. I don't know if they were clones or robots, but both were indistinguishable duplicates of him, facial features, hair, clothes and everything else. If they hadn't both been completely motionless and behind restraints, I might have guessed that they were in fact the real Jon."

"Drakken made two carbon copies of Jon?" Kim exclaimed with some surprise. "How's that possible? How could he even had access to Jon in order to make copies of him, if what you're saying is true?"

"Because I unfortunately introduced Jon to my parents myself," Liz responded with some guilt. "Please believe me, it wasn't my parents, it was Jon himself that wanted to meet them! He… actually tricked me into introducing them to him, I don't know why yet. All I really wanted was to meet you, Kim! I may be Drakken and Shego's daughter, but I'm not at all like them! I want to be good like you! _You_ are my real hero, Kim Possible!"

"So you brought my son to Drakken, just so you could meet _me_?" Kim exclaimed with some shock and mar. "How did you figure that one?"

"Jon, for some reason, seemed very interested in meeting my parents," Liz tried to explain. "We then had made a deal that if I would introduce him to my parents, he would then bring me to you afterwards as well… When he came over to my place, everything seemed normal—no villain stuff or anything. We just had supper together, then did some stupid karaoke, and Jon left again on his own, that's it that's all! Not once did dad ever bring him down to his lair—I mean, I never noticed it happen if it did… I don't know how dad could have made a copy of him if last Friday night was the only time he ever saw Jon."

"So you're saying that it was Jon who was interested in meeting Drakken… hmm… interesting…" Ron said, putting his hand up to his chin.

"I find that a little hard to believe myself—although, Jon did ask about Drakken recently…" Kim said. "Why would he want to submit himself to my worst enemy like that?"

"What doesn't make much sense to me is that before we went in, he expressively told me not to tell anyone that he was indeed your son, and not once while he was there was there any indication that my parents knew he was your son," Liz exclaimed. "To them, he was just a 'friend' from school, no one special. There was absolutely no talk about you whatsoever."

"Drakken must have discovered who he was afterwards then, and found a way to copy him," Kim said. "If Drakken somehow kidnaps Jon now and replaces him with one of his copies, Ron and I could be in serious trouble…"

"That's why I called you tonight! That's why I'm—for the first time in my life—actually betraying my parents!" Liz exclaimed. "Do you know where the real Jon is right now?"

"We had a late supper together with him this evening, and then he locked himself in his room afterwards," Ron responded. "We invited him to come out on our evening walk with us, but he said he was too busy with school projects to do so…"

"We have to get home and warn him," Kim exclaimed. "This could so be the drama if something bad happened now."

"Kim, please, before you go, is there anyway JJ and I could become your students, to help you do good in the world, and to fight villains?" Liz asked at last.

"You mean you want me to teach you two to be heroes—exactly the opposite of your parents?" Kim responded with a sly smile. "You want to become like Ron and I were when we were your own age… Well, seeing as my own son hasn't ever expressed any desire to follow in my footsteps, I do believe I could help you become heroes yourselves. Although, I could never have imagined that my successor would someday be my nastiest enemy's daughter! I guess there's hope for this world after all!"

"Drakken's daughter and Junior's son as your students, Kim… That just doesn't sound right," Ron exclaimed. "You mean you're going to train them to clash with their own parents?"

"We _want_ to clash with our parents!" Liz exclaimed. "We want to rid the planet of villains, even if… even if we're forced to throw our own families in jail."

"I'm not as forth going as Liz, on the subject, and I'll admit that I'm not exactly quite as brave as she, but Clevis and I promise we won't let you down!" JJ exclaimed.

"You know, I could show you some great moves and tricks myself that have even saved Kim herself in the past as well," Ron said. "That, and some great superhero recipes you can cook in the kitchen!"

"You cook?" JJ exclaimed with some interest. "Cool! Me too! If Liz hadn't convinced me to be a hero like you, I would want to be a chef myself! I've created my own share of recipes, you know…"

Kim and Liz both looked at their male counterparts with bored eyes as the two began sharing with each other even more things they had in common.

"Um… we had better get going now, we don't know how much time we have before Drakken unleashes his Jon clones…" Kim said, grabbing Ron by the shoulder. "Liz, if you really want to become a hero like me, I'll start your training now, and ask you to come back to our place with us to help us come up with a counter strategy against your parents. Do Drakken and Shego even know you are with us now?"

"No, I haven't spoken to them since suppertime, and I simply told my brothers to tell them that I'd be back later…" she responded.

"You have brothers?" Ron exclaimed, taken aback. "Shego and Drakken had _more_ children after you?"

"Uh, yeah, I have two twin brothers who are indeed younger than me," Liz responded. "They were born when I was 7, and have been a slight pain in my neck ever since. Unfortunately, unlike me, they've both decided to join my parents on the villain side, and sorry to say, but they're also very smart for their age."

"You… you have twin, younger genius brothers?" Kim said, looking at Liz with disbelief.

"Yes! It seems that twins run in the family on my mother's side… In fact, two of my uncles are twins themselves," Liz said. "They are superheroes as well, along with two of my other uncles, believe it or not…"

"Hego, Mego and the twins Wego, in Go City, of course," Kim responded. "We know them, and we know your mom was once with them as well…"

"…before she turned evil, I know. Don't worry, I will not switch sides like my mom," Liz exclaimed assertively.

"I believe you," Kim said with a gentle smile. "Your brothers, though, do you ever find them to be… how to say, dweeb-ish?"

"Dweeb is the word I use all the time to describe them! Even more, since they are also twins, I often combine the two words into…"

"TWEEBS!" Kim and Liz both exclaimed together as one.

"I don't believe it, you and I have more in common than I would have ever guessed, girl…" Kim said. "I'll have to tell you all the trials and tribulations I went through with my own set of tweeb brothers…"

"Um… I told my Father and Grandfather that I was out for the evening on villainous activities with Liz," JJ input, at last. "That's how they let me leave the house tonight, and why I also have time to come with you now as well…"

"Right, so let's go!" Kim said at last. "Our home is only three blocks away from here…"

"West?"

"No, East, why?"

"My own home—and Drakken's lair—is located three blocks West from here… I never knew you lived so close to me, Kim…"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hope this chapter finally explains Rufus's 'mysterious' absence from the story so far, for all those who were wondering. I was hoping to do so sooner, but never quite got to it. I don't want to expand on what the accident that took his life was just yet, although there may be a flashback sequence in the future. **


	7. Chapter 7

**--Chapter 7--**

"Boo-_ya_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Booya!" Clevis exclaimed with a small mole-rat voice.

JJ responded, "Boa."

"No, no, no! It's Booooo! And then: Yahhhhh!" Ron exasperatingly explained.

"That's what I said. Bo-ah," JJ responded again

"Booo!"

"Boh."

"_Boo-ya_!"

"Bo-yah."

Ron sighed. "Well… we still really need to work on that one…"

* * *

Kim hurried into her home with Liz following close behind. "Nice place you have here," Liz exclaimed, quickly looking around. "A lot neater than my place usually is…"

"Ron does the cleaning himself," Kim said rapidly, rushing up the stairs towards her son's room. Reaching his door, she found it still to be locked from the inside. "Jon! JON! Are you in there? It's mom! Please open up to me now!"

To her dismay, there came no answer.

"Jon! This is dad! Open up!" Ron exclaimed, joining his wife and Liz on the floor as well now along with JJ and Clevis before banging on the door himself.

"Well, do you have a key to his door?" JJ asked as still no response came from the other side.

"We can't use a key, Jon installed a dead-bolt himself, one that can only be opened from the inside," Kim explained.

"…And now, he's not answering…" Ron added with a little nervousness and worry.

"I… um… I could… blast the door open for you… if you would want me to…" Liz said with lots of discomfort.

"Could you please—right now?" Kim asked, looking directly at her.

"Err… ok, stand back then…" Liz said before powering her right hand up with plasma and punching at the door where it was locked. With a loud _crack!_ the lock broke and the door swung open.

"You… you really are your mother's daughter," Kim said with a bit of awe.

"Yes, but, I want to only use my power for good, not bad…"

With the door open, everyone immediately poured into the room. Jon, however, was indeed missing.

"We're too late! Jon's not here anymore!" Kim cried out, looking around. "How did they…"

"Through the window," JJ exclaimed, looking at the room's wide open, sliding window.

"His backpack and laptop computer are missing as well," Ron exclaimed. "There doesn't appear to be any sign of a struggle here, though… Do you think it was Drakken and Shego that kidnapped him now?"

"If it was my parents, I'll lead you straight home and to their lair in our basement so that you can deliver him from them," Liz said boldly. "In fact, I'll even…"

She was interrupted by the loud sound of her cell phone ringing all of a sudden by her beltline. "Uh… hello…?" she answered it cautiously.

"Lisa! Where are you right now?" Shego's voice responded on the other line.

"Mom? I… um… Right now, I'm out with JJ, mom…"

"And what exactly are you doing?" Shego asked assertively, some fury sounding in her voice.

"Nothing that would concern you, mom…"

"I want you home immediately, Lisa! There's a few things I would like to hear you explain to Dad and I…"

"Me? Um… like what exactly?"

"Like some awful rumors that you of all people might be—dare I say—a cheerleader at school, and another rumor—I hope—that you would have aspirations to become a 'hero' like a certain Ms. Kimberly Possible…"

"Wha… how… and um… well, who told you all of that now?"

"Doesn't matter! Is ANY of it true? 'Cause if it is, you'll be grounded then until the beginning of the next century!"

"Does… does this have anything to do with Jon Stoppable, Kim Possible's son?"

"How do you know about him now?"

"Do… do you and dad have him with you now?"

"Yes, he's here!" Shego exclaimed at last. "How did you know?"

Liz momentarily moved her cell phone away from her head to tell Kim and Ron about Jon before continuing with her mother, "Did you kidnap him?"

"What? Ok now, why are you implying that?" Shego responded with some surprise.

"What about the two clones of him in dad's basement lair?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT…"

Liz dropped her phone to her waist again before groaning.

Ceasing the opportunity, Kim then immediately took the small phone from Liz's hand and began speaking into it herself. "Shego? This is Kim! So you do have my son with you now?"

"Kim? Kim Possible? Is that you on the line with me now? Long time I haven't heard your voice, princess…"

"What are you doing with my son?"

"I should rather be the one asking you what you are doing on my daughter's cell!"

"I asked first!"

"And I'm not answering you until you tell me what you're doing with my daughter Lisa! Is she your prisoner?"

"No, Shego, Liz is now my student!"

"OH… MY… GOD…" Shego exclaimed in shock before promptly hanging up.

* * *

Handing the cell phone back to Liz, Kim said with a little unease, "Your mother doesn't seem too happy to learn that you're with me this evening…"

"I'm worried what both she and dad will do to me now when—_if_ I ever return home again…" Liz said nervously with a small grin. "Tell me, is there any way I could possibly move in with you now?"

"Liz, you need to bring us to your home now," Kim exclaimed. "Jon's in trouble, and we have to free him from Drakken and Shego's clutches…"

"I understand," Liz responded. "I'll bring you there immediately."

Not much later, Kim, Ron, Liz and JJ with Clevis all made their way to the Lipsky household.

The first thing that Liz noticed, though, was that her family's minivan missing from the driveway. "Um… careful now…" she cautioned, stepping up to the main front door. To her surprise, the door was not only unlocked, but actually slightly open as well. No lights, though, were visible on the inside. "Uh… hello anyone?" she said, stepping inside and switching on the front hall light. "Hello! Mom! Dad! I'm home now! Do your best!"

"Well, it looks as if Drakken and Shego are out now…" Kim said, vigilantly stepping into the home herself at last.

Liz quickly went around from room to room, switching on the lights everywhere. "This doesn't make sense! The call display on my cell was that mom called me from here! Now, even Jack and Zack aren't here! I don't know where everyone is!"

"Where's the lair?" Kim asked.

"This way," Liz said, directing everyone down a hall.

* * *

On the way, they passed a wall filled with nicely framed family pictures. One of them was Drakken and Shego with Liz and the twins, everyone all wearing mouse ears in front of Cinderella's castle at Disney World; another one was the family enjoying a picnic in a park; another one with the whole family having a happy time at the zoo; another one at a water park; and another one at the Fun-Time theme park. In all of the pictures, Liz always appeared with a large bright smile, having a great time with her family.

"We all went down to Florida on a family trip last year," Liz explained the Disney World picture with a small smile as everyone had evidently stopped to look at the pictures. "It was one of the best vacations of my life! I had thought at first that mom and dad had a villainous agenda down there, but in the end, it was just so that my brothers and I could have a good time…"

Explaining the Fun-Time theme park one, she told them, "Mom and me had to force dad to ride the hyper roller-coaster with us when we were there! You should have seen the look on his face afterwards!"

"What is _this_ one?" Ron exclaimed, pointing to a smaller picture of a very pregnant Shego looking very grumpy.

"Oh, that one?" Liz exclaimed with a lot of humor. "That's mom just, _just_ before the twins were born! Mom loathes that picture, but Dad really loves it because he says that when mom was like that—with the two babies in… well, you know, that was the only time she wasn't able to get her hands around his neck!"

Carefully examining all the other family pictures, Kim softly lamented, "You know Ron, we ourselves have never really done anything with Jon, nor brought him anywhere in the past…"

"You've brought Jon around the world with you before, Kim…" Ron responded.

"Training him—against his will—to save the world only! Honestly, though, we've never been anywhere or done anything as a family—like _they_ have in these pictures, just the three of us together!"

"Um… we've played some board games at home on some occasions…"

"Only after forcing Jon into it, Ron."

"We play family board games as well on a regular basis ourselves," Liz said. "That, or other family projects—projects that don't involve villainy that is, believe it or not. I mean, _apart_ from being villains and having a desire to take over the world, mom and dad are actually cool parents, let me tell you… I've actually loved growing up with them so far—and… well, to a small extent, I still love being with them…"

"You know what Ron?" Kim said, looking at her husband with a little embarrassment, "I hate to admit it, but I think that Drakken and Shego might actually be better parents than you and I…"

"What? You can't be serious, Kim," Ron said, somewhat shocked at her declaration.

"Ron, honestly, how often have I really been there for Jon when he has needed me in the past?"

* * *

Liz finally lead everyone down to the basement lair. However, to her own astonishment, the entire place had been cleaned out and was now nothing but a vast empty space. "This doesn't make any sense! This place was filled with Dad's stupid plans and inventions and contained the two clones of your son… right here, in this spot!" she exclaimed with some apprehension, trying to make out shapes in the air with her hands.

"That does it, I want to know where Jon is right now," Kim said quite firmly, removing her Kimmunicator from one of pants' pockets. Despite Ron slightly trembling in worry about his son, Liz concerned about her parents, and JJ seeming quite clueless with Clevis on his shoulder about what was really happening, Kim still seemed to remain quite calm overall. "Wade! Please tell me that you have my son microchipped!" she spoke assertively to the screen of her device.

"Uh, of course I do, I had the chip installed right after he was born!" Wade responded. "Why are you asking?"

"You'll have to explain to me how you managed that without me explicitly knowing," Kim responded, "but anyway, more important first: Where is Jon now?"

"Uh… I have him moving rapidly down the Interstate away from Middleton," Wade responded, tapping away at his computer. "I can prepare a jet for you if you wish to intercept, Kim…"

"Do it, Wade! After all these years, do you know that you still ROCK?"

* * *

Quite some distance away in a dark green family minivan, Shego drove Drakken, their twin sons and Jon, along with the two identical copies of him, both though now covered with thick plastic wrap. Behind the vehicle was quite a large trailer attached to it.

"Don't drive over the limit, Shego," Drakken nagged from the front passenger seat. "We really don't want to be pulled over now…"

"I've been driving under the limit, at 60, DREW!" Shego shouted back at him. "Now stop side-seat driving like you always do!"

Looking forward at the dark night road, Drakken then exclaimed to himself with anger, "HOW… COULD… LISA… BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?"

"I'm telling you again, she told me specifically that my mother was her idol!" Jon said somewhat vacantly from the seat behind Shego with his arms crossed.

"And she also told you that, like the princess, she's also a cheerleader at school as well?" Shego asked.

"You can trust me on that, I've personally seen her train with the rest of the squad… Ask anyone at school, she's in fact one of the best of all the girls there…"

"Unbelievable," Drakken responded in irritation. "My very own _daughter_… with _Kim Possible_…! That is just so… unacceptable!"

"We promise we won't betray you, dad," the twins both exclaimed from the very rear seats. "We're not bad like Liz…"

"You mean _good_ like Liz, right?" Jon responded.

"WHATEVAH!" Drakken called out.

Removing his laptop from his bag and opening it, Jon suddenly exclaimed, "Oh shoot! Mom must have a tracking device planted on me! Wade is already tracking us as we speak! Now they've really gone too far! I'm tired of his stupid hero crap all the time!"

"Is there anything you can do?" Drakken asked.

"Yes there is!" Jon gloated at last with an evil smile. "Alright, now, good night Mr. Wade!" Tapping a few virus commands into his computer, Jon finally announced, "There, you don't have to worry anymore, Drakken, my mother won't be coming down on us anymore… for a long while at least."

"Say, can we see your computer too?" Jack asked at last from one of the two rear seats.

"Yeah, we're good at computers as well," Zack said.

"Ok," Jon said, moving the laptop to the rear. "Just… if you screw the slightest thing up, you're both buying me an all new computer, understood?"

* * *

In the sky not too far away, on board a fast jet with Ron, Liz and JJ, Kim's eyes went wide as Wade's face suddenly disappeared from her Kimmunicator and as the unit powered down. "Wade… Wade?" she exclaimed, shaking the apparent dead unit. "Ron! I just lost the transmission! Something happened to my Kimmunicator! It's NEVER shut down on me like this before!"

"Um, are we still tracking my parents?" Liz asked.

"We can't without Wade!" Kim exclaimed.

"JJ, my bag! Hand me my laptop computer!" Liz responded. Switching on her own computer, she began searching Kim's web site, yet it appeared to be offline. "This is strange, I can't even seem to access anything from Wade's systems over the net," she said, tapping away at the keyboard. "It's as if it isn't even there anymore!"

"Does anyone know the phone number of this um… this Mr. Wade?" JJ asked at last.

"Wade Load, I've got his address and home phone number from an Internet directory, Liz responded at last.

Using Liz's cell, Kim immediately dialed Wade's number. However, it was his virtual 'wife' on an independent power source that answered for him. "I'm sorry to say, my husband has fainted for the moment," she responded. "For some unknown reason, all his electrical equipment have fallen dead…"

Kim sat back in the jet with some dismay. "Now what do we do? Our lifeline has be cut for some reason!"

"What will Drakken do with our poor Jon?" Ron lamented in worry.

"One thing we know, though, is that since they know that _I_ am with _you_ now, their original plans must have been disrupted…"

Kim, looking down at the small jet's floor, felt really defeated for the first time in her entire life. "Why Drakken? Why now, all of a sudden? Why Jon… why my only son?"

"You have me though," Liz said, moving beside her. "If you wish, you could always use me as a bargaining chip to get your son back…"

"Liz, I want you to be my friend, not my prisoner or hostage!" Kim said, putting her arm around Liz for comfort.

From the front cabin, the pilot called back, "Where now, Ms. Possible?"

"Um… home, I don't see any other place we can go for now…" Kim said quietly.

"You never took your husband's name?" JJ asked.

"Ron and I discussed the name thing when we got married, and in the end, it seemed better if I kept my own family name…" Kim said softly.

"Besides, 'Kim Stoppable' just didn't sound quite right either…" Ron said with a warm grin, moving over to hug Kim.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll find my parents and your son," Liz said with a bright smile. "I mean, you can't be discouraged! You're a hero, and will always be one!"

**To be CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

**--Chapter 8--**

It was close to 1:30 in the morning, but all the lights were still on within the Stoppable/Possible household. Ron and JJ were in the kitchen brewing coffee and making hot chocolate while Clevis lay asleep near the edge of the counter.

Kim was in the living room, tinkering over her seemingly dead Kimmunicator, while Liz was seated beside her, actively working away at her laptop computer, doing net searches.

"I still don't understand what could have happened to Wade," Kim exclaimed as Ron came in and offered her a cup of coffee.

"Still nothing here either," Liz said, staring at her screen. "Wade's systems and your own website seem to have disappeared completely from cyberspace…"

"Um… does anyone ever sleep around here?" JJ asked at last with a big yawn, carrying the quiescent Clevis within the palms of his hands.

"How can you think about sleeping at a time like this?" Liz responded, wide awake. "We'll sleep when we're through with what's happening right now."

"If you're really tired, you could always go lie down on our bed," Ron responded.

"Good idea, since like Liz, I won't be going to bed either until I know what's down with my son, Wade, and Drakken," Kim said assertively, keeping her attention focused on her handheld device.

"Alright, so um… where is the bedroom?" JJ asked. "If I don't get my beauty sleep now, I will simply look terrible in the morning…"

"Upstairs, I'll uh… I'll show you," Ron responded with a small yawn himself.

As soon as Ron as JJ removed themselves from the room, Kim turned to Liz and said, "Do you have any idea where Drakken and Shego might go, seeing as they appear to be on the run now?"

"Well, now that you mention it, our family does have three hide-out locations in the greater Middleton region we were supposed to be able to escape to if necessary," Liz responded. "Mom and dad just may be bringing Jon to one of them… I'll give you the locations immediately! The first—and closest one is…"

Liz was cut off by a faint beep on Kim's Kimmunicator. "Just wait… I think Wade may be back!" Kim exclaimed as a few controls on her device powered up. The screen, however, remained black. "Wade! Wade? Are you there?" she spoke to the device, pushing the call button repeatedly.

"…Kim! I… here…!" Wade's voice responded faintly, mixed in with lots of static. "I'm… …reset… no… set… video…"

"Wade! I can't hear a word you're saying! You keep breaking up all the time!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hol… on…" Wade responded before a loud static noise sounded on the device, followed by silence once again.

"Wade?" Kim exclaimed to the Kimmunicator.

"Ah! There you go!" Wade responded clearly at last, his face finally appearing on the screen. "Kim! Can you see and hear me now?"

"Loud and clear, Wade!" Kim exclaimed with some joy. "What on earth happened to you there?"

"Your son, Jon! He shut me down with one of his viruses, Kim!" Wade responded in a slightly dazed state, looking around at some of his other equipment. "I knew he was good, but I never imagined him _this_ good before!"

"Um… did you just say that _Jon_ was responsible for your system crash?" Kim exclaimed with some disbelief. "How do you explain that?"

"Kim, I was the one who taught Jon how to use computer systems, remember, and as so, I know the virus that crippled me—it bears Jon's signature," Wade responded. "Another thing, he would also be the only one apart from me who would know how to access the root systems and back-system kernel pathways to my network—I mean, I was the one who showed it to him in the first place!"

"Um… System Colonel?" Kim asked in a slightly jaded state. "Could you please repeat, but this time in good old English, Wade?"

"In essence, in the entire world, only Jon would have been capable to shut down my systems like he did… Let me tell you right away, I'm not mad, I'm rather actually very impressed!"

"Are you sure-_sure_ it was Jon?" Kim asked.

"If you still don't believe me, he also left this for us…" Wade said with a small humdrum smile before flashing on Kim's screen the text:

**_Dearest mother and father, I wish you luck in trying to find me for the time being! It is by my own choice that I have decided to no longer take part in your special hero family, since I realize now that the villain world has a lot more potential and a lot more to offer. Don't think of this as goodbye, as I know that when we do finally meet once again, you WILL be seeing a lot me – and on that, you can trust me!_**

**_Oh, and mother dearest, you don't have to worry at all about me, since I have found a great mentor in an old friend of yours, the great Dr. Drakken. You cannot imagine how welcoming is family is!_**

**_And now, time to say good night to your dear Mr. Wade!_**

_**Jon** _

Kim blinked twice at the screen after finishing reading the short letter that had been left in Wade's systems. "Tell me now that this is a very bad joke on your part, Wade…" she said in a fed up state.

"I'm not kidding, Kim," Wade responded with a bit of a laugh. "From the looks of it, Jon actually wants to be a villain!"

"Um, hello, we're talking about MY son here, Wade!" Kim exclaimed, unimpressed. "This is _not_ something to laugh about!"

"I'm actually laughing at the sheer irony of it, Kim, I mean, your own son as a villain…" Wade responded.

"The absurdity of the idea is indeed laughable," Kim exclaimed. "My son is not a villain, nor is there anyway he could ever be one. This has got to be one of Drakken's tricks… I mean, there is no way I would ever accept Jon growing up to be a villain."

"Um, well, Kim… Do you think my parents would ever accept _me_ becoming a hero?" Liz said with some awkwardness and embarrassment.

Kim looked back at her with some incredulity. "Um… ok, alright, so where is Drakken's nearest hideout?" she asked at last in a very assertive tone.

* * *

Kim led Liz into her all-in-one hero's workshop, office and training room. "Wow, too cool…" Liz exclaimed, looking around in a bewildered state. "I've only but dreamed about ever coming in here before…"

"Here's some comfortable clothes for you to wear that allow lots of deftness while out on missions and fighting villains," Kim said, handing her an outfit from a locker. "I actually wore that myself when I was around your age… and I must say, you look good in it, girl!" she added as Liz put the outfit on.

Kim subsequently dressed herself in her own set of hero-fighting clothes, and then, standing next to Liz, both teacher and student looked very similar.

After handing Liz a grappling hook as well as some other small tools to attach by her belt, Kim exclaimed," Well, Liz, lets go get our male sidekicks now and then we'll see what's up with my son and your parents!"

"Right after you!" Liz responded with a sly smile.

Upstairs in Ron and Kim's bedroom, however, both girls found Ron, JJ and Clevis all snoring away in deep sleep, laying front down on top of the covers, one beside another.

* * *

A short while later, everyone sat at the back of a small transport truck driving down the same interstate highway Drakken and Shego and family along with Jon had taken some time earlier.

"Could we not have waited for the morning?" a very groggy JJ complained.

"You know, I could have used more sleep myself," Ron commented as well.

Not appearing to have noticed the sleepy males speak, Liz asked Kim, "Do you always travel like this?"

"Believe it or not, the only vehicle Ron and I have ever owned ourselves is Ron's old scooter," Kim responded. "Not very practical for traveling far, nor very fast…"

"HEY! Don't ever put down the scooter, Kim!" Ron exclaimed. "I've gone further with it than any other vehicle I've ever used!"

"_Any_way," Kim said, turning her attention back to Liz, "here's some notes for you and JJ to take: Being a hero not just going after and defeating villains. Doing ANY good deed, from saving lives and helping anyone out of imminent danger to simply helping someone get their cat out of a tree, every single good act helps you build a good reputation, and more often than not, those you help are very willing to return favors at a later time whenever you may need assistance…"

"That's affirm!" the truck driver called to the back. "I wouldn't be here now myself if it wasn't for Ms. Possible bringing one of my other trucks I was driving to a stop after it lost its breaks on a steep hill…"

"Hey, that was nothing," Kim responded, waving her hand. "Anyone with a couple of bungee cords could have figured that one out…"

"I suppose I'll have to also set up a website like yours for myself," Liz said.

"That's a good idea, and we'll do one for sure when you'll be ready to be on your own," Kim responded with a smile. "Until then, I'll have Wade add a profile for you on my own website, and show you how to use it to find some missions that would be good for you. Now you understand that this night is special, especially since we're dealing directly with both our families, but don't expect any big missions or going after any supervillain on a regular basis alone until you'll be fully trained and capable to do so on your own."

"But… I'm already capable… and ready… now!" Liz exclaimed with a little disillusion. "I mean… I know about you, and how you and Ron went out on missions alone when you were both teenagers…"

"I was 16 when I truly started—that's a year older than you are now for starters—but if I had been my own mother, I would not have let myself do some of the things I did back then I would have been even older… But don't worry, Liz, you will get your share of action, I promise you that!"

"We're approaching the designated location," the truck driver said. "I'll have to let you all off here, as the road itself goes no further."

The truck backed away, leaving Kim, Liz, Ron, JJ and Clevis all alone in front of a dark forest.

"Uh, alright, this is not exactly what I signed up for, standing alone in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a forest in the complete absolute dark!" JJ exclaimed, slightly shivering.

"There we go," Kim said, switching on a powerful light torch.

Liz immediately imitated her, lighting up a smaller flashlight and illuminating a dark path leading directly into the woods.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ron asked, somewhat shivering himself.

"Yup, this is one of the places alright," Liz responded. "I've been here before with mom and dad, and I recognize the surrounding area, even through everything's dark at the present time…"

"But nothing guarantees that Drakken and Jon are indeed at this location," Kim added. "According to Liz, there are two other locations we my have to search after this one…"

"Actually, I don't think that will be necessary, since I do believe my family is here now…" Liz responded with a little wonder, shining her flashlight deeper into the dark woods. "Over there, that's my family's minivan…"

Moving up to the vehicle, everyone began scrutinizing it. The trailer itself, however, had been detached and was now nowhere to be seen.

Opening the front door of the minivan, which was unlocked, Liz noticed Shego's keys still in the ignition. "Mom forgot her keys," she said, taking them into her hands. "That's really not like her…"

"So where is the hideout itself from here?" Kim asked.

"This way…" Liz said, leading everyone to a small clearing nearby where the very faint light from the stars above shone down on a massive boulder in the center. "The entrance is right under there," she explained, shining her flashlight on the boulder. "It's not real rock, simply camouflage, so don't worry. If I recall correctly, you open it by…"

"Hold on!" Kim exclaimed, holding Liz back. "If Drakken is here, we don't know what he could be preparing. I suggest we first—"

Kim was interrupted as bright, blinding floodlights instantly turned on all around, brightly lighting up the clearing.

"Uh-oh," Clevis called out, shielding his eyes with his small paw before burrowing himself deep within one of JJ's pockets.

As everyone grouped together in an attack position, an electric, bright pink neon-glowing barrier appeared around the outer perimeter of the clearing.

"Well, well! Who do we have here now?" Drakken called out, appearing from one side, seamlessly passing through the electric barrier.

From the opposite side, Shego then appeared, from another side, Jack and Zack together, and finally, from the last side, Jon appeared.

Liz turned first to face her father. "I will fight you, dad, if I have to…" she said defiantly.

"For defecting to Kim Possible, I no longer even consider you to be my daughter!" he exclaimed in return.

Turning to face Shego, JJ said with a agitated smile, "Hey, what's up, Mrs. S.?"

"I know your father and grandfather won't be pleased when they hear about this…" Shego responded.

Facing Ron, the twin boys exclaimed, "You're no match for us!"

"Hey… um… don't think that you two scare me…" Ron responded, a little nervousness in this voice.

Facing her son, Kim simply glared at him with an unhappy expression. "Jon…"

"Dearest mother…" Jon responded with an evil smile.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**--Chapter 9--**

"I'm disappointed, Jon… I'm just simply very disappointed in you," Kim said, looking directly at her son.

"You don't seem surprised to see me here, so I'm guessing that you already got the message I left for you in Wade's systems," Jon responded boldly. "So, has he been able to restore everything yet? If so, he's better than I thought…"

Turning around, Ron exclaimed, "Jon! How dare you associate yourself with Drakken? You are sooo grounded now, mister!"

"Ah, but dear father, your words no longer mean anything to me," Jon responded with an evil grin, calmly moving towards Drakken. Pointing directly at Liz then, he continued, "You… joining yourself with my 'super-hero' mother… You've seriously disrupted my plans—and the plans of your own family now, as I wasn't hoping to go into action until Monday morning…"

"You know, I would have appreciated it, had you waited until any morning," JJ complained, rubbing his dreary eyes.

"And who are you exactly?" Jon asked.

"He's my best friend and also a hero… _like me_," Liz responded insolently. "Whatever you're planning, we're all here now to stop it!"

"HOW DARE YOU WANT TO BE A HERO?" Drakken exclaimed. "I thought I raised you to become a villain!"

"No dad, you and mom raised me to hate villains by being villains yourselves!" Liz responded aggressively. "I've always hated everything to do with villainy and have always dreamed of being like Kim Possible here!"

"Kim Possible is our family's enemy!" her twin brothers cried out. "If you're with her now, then you're also our family's enemy now!"

"Alright, enough of this!" Kim exclaimed at last. "What is it that you really want, Jon?"

"Me? I simply want to reduce Middleton high school to rubble," Jon responded coolly as if it was nothing big. "Absolutely nothing to do with you or dad for now. I simply asked a well-known and knowledgeable villain, Dr. Drakken here, for help in achieving my goal."

"And then what?" Kim asked. "What would you possibly hope to achieve by destroying your school?"

"Personal satisfaction, mom, only personal satisfaction," Jon responded. "…Oh, and of course, good training, if ever I would decide to help Drakken and his family to take over the world. The prospect of that seems very intriguing to me, and I know they could use my help…"

"What about the two clones of you?" Liz asked.

"Ah, those were for me!" Drakken responded. "I was personally going to use them in a ploy against my very old nemesis, Kim Possible here, but since you warned her about it now, you little miss traitor…"

"Drakken was going to use the robotic copies of me to confuse you, mom, as well as set you up in a difficult situation," Jon explained with an evil grin. "I must say, simply looking at them, they really are beautiful works of art!"

"Jon! You would deliberately want to hurt your own mother?" Ron exclaimed with dreadfulness and revulsion.

"And you too if you were in the way, dad."

"Of course we would all love to stay and chat some more, but it is almost 4 in the morning now and we all need some sleep, especially my good and faithful sons," Drakken exclaimed at last. "Lisa, I'm actually no longer mad at you for bringing Kim Possible and the buffoon and… um… _whatevah_ his name is," Drakken pointed to JJ, "here to this location with you now, since you'll all be stuck here now together!"

"What do you mean…?" Liz said, defiantly looking at her father.

"Have a good night, my dear!" he said, turning around and marching off towards the perimeter and easily passing through the electric glowing barrier.

"Enjoy the company of your new _student_, mom," Jon then said before following after Drakken. "Personally, I prefer the company now of my own new teacher! By the way, don't expect to use your precious Kimmunicator here…"

"You're all doomed!" The twins called out before bouncing off in opposite directions, both easily passing through the electric barrier as if oblivious to it.

Remaining silent, Shego simply looked at Liz with a small look of regret before turning away and walking off, easily moving through the perimeter barrier herself.

"But… wait!" Liz cried out, quickly bouncing after her father.

"NO! LIZ! STOP!" Kim cried out as her young student sprung towards the glowing pink perimeter barrier herself. With a loud electric _CRACK!_, Liz was then shocked before being flung back towards the center of the clearing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she moaned, lying back as everyone quickly came around to attend to her.

"You have to be careful," Kim said. "It appears to be an electro-magnetic barrier, and you can seriously hurt yourself if you attempt to cross it like you just did…"

"But… how did they all go through it as if it was nothing?" JJ asked in wonder.

"I don't know, Drakken must have come up with something you wear that makes you oblivious to it," Kim tried to explain.

"Can you call Wade at least?" Ron asked.

Picking up her Kimmunicator device, Kim simply shook her head. "I understand what Jon meant now, there's either an interference or jamming signal being broadcast in the area, as nothing's coming through… I've only got static again here. Drakken himself was right when he said we're all stuck here together…"

"Well… um… under… under the stone there… that's supposed to be the entrance to Mom and Dad's hide-out…" Liz said with some pain, pointing to the large boulder in the center of the clearing.

Examining it and feeling it and knocking his knuckles on it, Ron exclaimed, "You're right, although it looks like it, it sure doesn't feel like real rock… So how do you open it now?"

Forcing herself up with Kim's assistance, Liz then moved over to the boulder as well. "There's a switch… on the side here," she responded, feeling around near the ground. "If I remember correctly, you… uh… there you go," she said, taking a step back as the boulder automatically slid away, reviling a spiral staircase leading underground.

Taking her flashlight torch once again, Kim shone the light into the hideout. Inside was basically a very dusty and empty space with cobwebs almost everywhere. "Well, it doesn't look like Drakken or Shego have been here recently," Kim said, moving inside. "I don't see any tools that will help us get out of this clearing either…"

Liz deeply sighed, joining Kim inside. "This doesn't make much sense, I thought my parents would have at least some food or… or _something_ in storage here," she said.

"No other way in or out?" Kim asked, shining her light in all the corners of the place.

"Not to my knowledge…" Liz responded, moving close to a dusty concrete wall. "Just a very small air vent over here that leads out into the forest. Not big enough for anyone here to fit through…"

"Um… we do in fact have someone who could…" JJ exclaimed with a small yawn, joining the girls down below. "Clevis could always fit through there…"

"So he can escape," Liz said, lightly rolling her eyes. "The rest of us will still be stuck inside the electro-barrier, so what's the point?"

"JJ, is Clevis well trained?" Kim said with a much brighter face.

"Of course, I take very good care of him," JJ responded.

"If you send him up, would he be able to deactivate the barrier from the outside? I mean, there has to be a power source and emitter somewhere close by…"

JJ immediately aroused the small creature in his pocket and gave him directions for the mission. Clevis immediately nodded, and scurried up the small open air vent.

"Let's all go back up," Kim indicated, pointing back towards the hideout's stairs.

* * *

A short while later, as everyone waited patiently close to the pink glowing fence, the powerful floodlights that brightly lit up the clearing suddenly all shut down. A few seconds later, the barrier itself disappeared. "He did it!" Liz exclaimed with some joy. "I can't believe it, your mole rat did it!"

"I never had any doubt," JJ said proudly, running over to pick up the small creature who was triumphantly coming back towards them with a couple of chewed wires in his mouth.

"Well done, JJ, and well done Clevis," Kim said, softly patting the small animal on his head. "Now, to catch up to Drakken and company!"

Kim's group didn't have to go or search far, as they quickly spotted their enemies squabbling around their green minivan.

"What do you mean, you no longer have the keys, Shego?" Drakken exclaimed to his wife.

"I was sure I had left them in the ignition!" Shego responded with some arrogance. "What ever happened to your set of keys to the van?"

"I lost those months ago!" Drakken said.

"Are you saying we're stuck here ourselves for now?" Jon said in a bored state.

"Mommy, daddy, we're scared!" the twins exclaimed.

"It's ok, my dears, we'll… we'll figure something out," She go said, moving over to comfort her sons. Glaring back at Drakken, she continued, "I mean, your father _WILL_ figure something out right now, or else…"

Watching from a discrete location nearby, Liz embarrassedly showed Kim her mother's set of keys she had taken into her pocket. Kim quietly smiled back at her with approval.

"What are we going to do now?" JJ whispered.

"Just wait…" Kim responded as she watched Drakken give some instructions to Shego and then to her son. Jon simply nodded then and followed Drakken deeper into the dark forest, leaving Shego and the twins by the minivan.

"Ok, Liz and I am going after Drakken and Jon," Kim said. "You two… just stay here and out of sight, alright?"

"But Kim…" Ron began.

"Just do as I say for now, Ron!" Kim responded, before dashing off with Liz.

* * *

A short distance away, both girls found Drakken and Jon by the van's missing trailer, putting together some kind of device from material found inside of it. "We'll have to leave the rest here for now," Drakken said to Jon, "and we'll pick it all up at a later time…"

"What if my mom gets out and finds all your stuff here before we do?" Jon asked.

"This time, we've got her for sure, it would take a miracle for them to get passed the electro-fence without any grounder device!" Drakken responded proudly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, since we're already out!" Kim exclaimed, shining her light torch in their direction.

"WHAT THE…?" Drakken exclaimed.

"Your stupid system failed!" Jon exclaimed. "Now what do you expect to do, Mr. Genius?"

"Back to the van, now!" Drakken called out, dropping the device he and Jon were working on and running off.

"But my…" Jon responded in a bit of dismay, looking at the half-finished device on the ground before turning towards Kim with some anger. "Now I'm really upset, mother…" he exclaimed angrily before running after Drakken.

Kim and Liz dashed after them, finding, to their surprise, Ron and JJ both engaged with Jack and Zack as Shego was actively trying to hot-wire the van.

"THEY GOT OUT, DAD," Zack called out before easily dogging Ron who had jumped in to attack him.

"We noticed them spying on us from over there," Jack said, dogging a dead tree branch swung at him by JJ.

"Kim! I'm sorry, but they saw us first!" Ron attempted to explain, this time him going on the defensive from an attack by one of the twins.

"Everyone, into the van, NOW!" Shego cried out in a commanding tone at last as the engine finally started.

"Wherever you go, we will find you again!" Kim called out.

"Shego, get the twins out of here," Drakken said, "we'll take care of Kim Possible… and her new associate!"

"NO YOU WON'T," Shego responded strongly. "BOTH OF YOU, GET IN THE VAN NOW WITH JACK AND ZACK AND TAKE OFF WITHOUT ME FOR NOW." Turning to face Ron and JJ, she then exclaimed, "You two, get lost as well, I want to have a PRIVATE talk with both the princess… AND MY DAUGHTER."

"Shego, I thought we agreed she would no longer be considered our daughter now!" Drakken called out.

"Unless you want me to seriously hurt YOU now, Drew, you will do as I say and get out of here NOW," Shego responded, facing her husband and powering up a ball of green plasma energy in her right hand.

With a small grumble, Drakken got into the van's driver's seat and backed the vehicle away.

"You had better get out of here as well as Shego said," Kim said to both Ron and JJ who both watched the scene unfolding with some stupor. "Head back for the hideout, and wait for us there."

* * *

As soon as they were alone, Liz took a defiant stance in front of her mother, powering up her hand with green plasma itself. 

Rolling her eyes, Shego deeply sighed at last, calmly crossing her arms. "I really don't want to fight anymore, girls, since I really don't want anyone to get hurt," she said. "All I want to do is talk for a bit."

Although Liz cautiously powered down, keeping a distrustful glare on her mother, Kim herself relaxed quite a bit, crossing her arms as well. "Since becoming a mother yourself, I suppose you're no longer interested in epic clashes and battles anymore," she said with a small smile.

"Exactly, princess," Shego said. "One thing I don't understand, though, is the choices our children make. But if they believe in their choices, I believe we should respect that. Lisa, if you want to be a hero, then be a hero—be the best hero there can be. Be a hero to your full potential, be a hero like Kim—in fact, be even better than Kim if you can. Although I won't ever be there to support you, I know that she will be there, so please trust in her and support her as well, understood?" Turning then to Kim, she continued, "Princess, as I just said, I'm trusting you now to take care of my little girl, whom I still love very much. I trust you to give her a good education, and to give her a welcoming place within your family. Please promise me you'll do that, and I give you my personal promise that I will personally take very good care of your son, and look after him in the same way and to the same degree as I look after my own two sons."

"Shego…" Kim began slowly with lots of emotion, "I… I do trust you implicitly with Jon. I know you will take good care of him, just as I promise you as well that I will take care of Liz as if she were my own daughter. Please tell my son though, no matter what, I still love him as well…"

"I will," Shego responded before looking at Liz once again with deep feeling. "Lisa, mommy loves you… and will always love you…"

"I'll always love you too, mom…" Liz cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she ran up to strongly hug her mother.

"Be good now," Shego exclaimed at last with a sly grin, disengaging from her daughter. "Bye-bye Princess, 'till next time we meet again!" She then turned and dashed down the path, quickly disappearing between the trees and leaving Kim and Liz standing all alone.

* * *

A day and a half later, Liz was shaking out two of her cheerleading outfits, hanging one with other clothes in her closet and leaving the second one hanging over the desk chair in plain view. Kim and Ron had given her Jon's old room, and she had been actively customizing it to her own liking, leaving her _Hero's Digest_ magazines hanging around in the open on the floor. On one of the walls was now a large poster with most of the world's greatest heroes and superheroes. On one side were her own uncles from Team Go, and in front towards the bottom were Ron and Kim posing together. Liz warmly smiled at it, as Kim had assured her that there would soon be another hero's meet where they would surely make an updated version of the poster, with her and JJ included this time. 

Coming downstairs, she saw Kim at the table simply taking notes, while Ron, JJ and Clevis were all together in the kitchen.

"Hey Liz," Kim said with a smile, noticing her, "we're having dinner in a few minutes, so now would be a good time to wash your hands!"

"Smells good…" Liz said, moving over to the kitchen sink.

"We're making chicken cutlets from a special recipe," JJ responded proudly. "Just wait until you taste this!"

Just as everyone was about to sit down to eat together, a familiar **_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep!_** sounded in Kim's pocket.

Taking the Kimmunicator into her hands, Kim exclaimed to it, "Alright, what's the stitch?"

"Kim! Sorry to bother you, but there's some activity happening on a small island just off the coast in the Mediterranean involving Dr. Dementor!" Wade responded.

"Alright, we're on it," Kim said. Turning to everyone in the room, she continued, "Dinner will have to wait a little, guys… and Liz, I hope your ready to go on a small trip with me now!"

"Right after you!" Liz exclaimed with a grin.

**THE END! AT LAST!**


End file.
